Rod
Rod Benedikt Widdensov '''is one of the romance-able options in Cinderella Phenomenon even though the main heroine is his step-sister. He is mute because of his curse, though he speaks with the help of his doll, Sebby. Appearance Rod has blonde hair and aqua colored eyes. Because he is a prince, he typically dresses well. He is rarely seen without his stuffed bunny, Sebby. Personality Rod initially comes off as cold and even rude to Lucette. He dislikes her because he believes that she has treated his family poorly in the past, and even refuses to help her break her curse in the beginning, claiming that everyone is better off if she remains cursed. He is very caring and protective towards his sister, Emelaigne, and his mother, Ophelia. Later in the story, as Lucette begins to become better with good deeds and gets closer to breaking her curse, he softens towards her and begins to treat her the same way. Rod has no intentions of breaking his curse, because he knows whichever way he chooses, someone will be hurt, either him or the person he loves. As such, he tends to detach himself from possible lovers. Curse Rod's Fairy Tale Curse is '''The Little Mermaid. He traded his voice in order to become a prince to make his childhood friend, Viorica, fall in love with him. In the original story of The Little Mermaid, the mermaid would turn into sea foam and die if her prince did not return her love. In Rod's case, if his love interest does not reciprocate their feelings, he is destined to die. But there is another way to end the curse, and that is to kill the intended love interest by stabbing them. The knife, however, must be brought willingly by Rod's sister Emelaigne. Fairy Tale References Rod's curse is foreshadowed by his eye color - aqua, the Latin word for "water" Sebby, Rod's stuffed rabbit, makes reference to Sebastian the crab, the assistant to Ariel in Disney's version of The Little Mermaid. Andersen's Little Mermaid was known for her skills at dancing during her time with the humans. Rod and Lucette fall in love through dancing. Rod makes sacrifices as he says that through his pain, those he loves become happy. When the Little Mermaid becomes human, she suffers because her walks are painful but she endures it so the prince she loves will be happy. Viorica was saved by Rod when she nearly drowned in the river during a storm. The Little Mermaid's prince nearly drowned in the sea during a storm and was rescued by her. Rod's medal resembles an anenome, a flower that shares its name with a sea creature known for its stinging tentacles. Rod's first few days with Lucette allow him to make remarks that sting. Trivia * He doesn't like the palace, he prefers being out in town. Twitter post by Dicesuki * He doesn't dislike being mute. He uses the condition as an excuse to not speak to people he doesn't like.Twitter post by Dicesuki * He used to like singing before going mute. Twitter post by Dicesuki * He prefers non-fiction books. Twitter post by Dicesuki References Category:Noble Category:Cursed Category:Angielle Category:Main Character Category:Character Category:Happy ending Category:Male